Asobi ni Iku yo! Squeal Story
by Exceed King
Summary: Decided to write a squeal story to the asobi ni iku yo anime. Wrote this a few months ago but never published it. Found it on my computer, I think I might start it back up. I'll start working on chapter 2 sometime if anyone likes it.


I

We Caused a Ruckus

 _The morning after "Operation Santa Claus", we find our heroes recovering from the climactic battle with the Dogisians. Eris and the other Catians have returned to the mother ship to assist with repairs, leaving Uncle Yuichi, Kio, Manami and Aoi alone at the Catian Embassy._

"Morning Uncle Yuichi." Kio, still groggy from waking up, walked into the parlor where his uncle was sitting.

"God, you startled me." Yuichi said. "I don't think I'll ever get used to those new cat ears."

Kio smiled. "I don't think I will either. I'll have to talk to Captain Kuune about that." Kio looked over at his uncle. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. _He looks like he's been up all night_ , he thought.

Evidently, Yuichi HAD been up for most of the night, watching the news. The world had erupted in an explosive frenzy after the events that had transpired the day before. "Kio," Yuichi said, "You're gonna need to sit down for this."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I have a feeling this are about to get a lot more complicated."

 _That's funny,_ Kio thought. _With the way things have been going, I don't see how see how it can get any more crazy than this._ "What do you mean 'more complicated?"

"Well for starters", Yuichi elaborated, "that ship you guys blew up caused quite a bit of damage when it hit the ground."

"Wait, what?!" Kio yelled. _I thought we had destroyed that thing! How could it have caused any damage?_ "Didn't it break up in the atmosphere or something?"

"You're right." Yuichi explained. "Most of the smaller pieces did burn up, but the larger portions of the ship hit the earth. Still, look on the bright side. If the ship had crashed as a whole, we probably wouldn't be sitting her right now, would we?"

"How much damage did it cause…?" Kio asked, hesitantly.

"They haven't release anything official, but early estimates placed it around the millions."

Kio began to feel light headed. _What did we do? I know we prevented a catastrophe, but is there more we could've done, something to prevent all this destruction?_

Uncle Yuichi seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry Kio! You guys actually saves us, so don't go feeling all guilty. The damage couldn't have been helped."

"I wish I could believe that," Kio told him. "But I can't help but feel a little responsible about what happened. By the way, what else is going on? You said things got more complicated?"

"Oh yeah," Yuichi said. "According to what they said on the news, word leaked out from certain government officials about the battle with the Dogisians in orbit. Apparently, there has been a lot of finger pointing as to who was working behind the curtains with them."

"Did they find out anything?" Kio asked.

Yuichi sighed. "No, and it seems like we won't know for a long time. The facts right now are still pretty blurred. Here, let me just turn the TV back on real quick." Yuichi looked around the room to see if anyone else was there. "By the way Kio, where's Aoi and Manami? I know they must have been tired, but 11:30 is pushing it!"

Kio laughed. "Believe me, I had a hard time getting up too. I'll go wake them up after we see what's going on."

The news anchor cut to a live feed just outside Okinawa. The Orbital Elevator from "Operation Santa Claus" was in the background behind the reporter.

"Turn it up."

"… _.and that a message was intercepted by the ITUR, apparently containing only these four words. 'Come up and play."_

" _Are you sure you have that right, Kanya?"_

" _That's what the report said. As innocent as it sounds, most of the scientists who received the message are still baffled by what it exactly means."_

Kio smiled. The Catians had such care-free attitude about life. _We humans worry too much,_ he thought.

" _And now, to the more pressing issue. Who are these alien dogs? Why were they here, and who was conspiring with them?"_

Kio looked up at the TV. "We know who they are," Yuichi said. "But I wonder how long it will take the rest of earth to find out."

 _"According to a released statement from the Secretary-General's office at the U.N., an emergency summit will be held in Geneva shortly after the new year begins to discuss the rising global tension, and the alien threat to our world. Until next time, this is Kanya Akinoko reporting for Okinawa at 10, your loc-"_

Yuichi turned off the TV before the reporter could finish her broadcast. "You need to talk to those cat friends of yours, and soon. If anyone has an idea of how to possibly calm the situation, they might."

Kio wondered what Eris was doing right now. She had left last night after the Orbital Elevator came down to help the others repair their ship. Did they know about the chaos that was going on down here? Kio grabbed the embassy's transmitter from the table and slid it into his pocket. "I'll try contacting them after I wake up Manami and Aoi."

"Good." Yuichi said, walking into the kitchen. "I'll start making us some breakfast. Say, do you think one of your little robot friends could give me a hand?" Two of the assistroids that were in the room with them eagerly ran over to Yuichi.

 **SURE, WE'D BE HAPPY TO**

Kio started to walk upstairs to the room they were staying in. "You coming, Sayada?" He asked. Sayada, who was his personal assistroid, came chugging along after him. When they reached the top of the stairs however, Kio froze.

" _This may be the last chance I get, so I don't care anymore."_ Aoi's words began to resonate in Kio's head. His mind started to race as he began to remember everything that had happened yesterday. _They all…they all told me they loved me,_ he thought. _But I can't think about that! I don't WANT to think about that,_ because how could he? Kio knew deep down that he liked all three of them, but being in a relationship with all of them at the same time?! _"We can all share him!"_

 _I don't know about Catians, but a love tri- no, a love square is something I just can't imagine myself a part of._

Before he reached their room, he stopped by the bathroom. The light was on, and it sounded as if the faucet was running. _Did I leave it on last night?_ Kio thought. He vaguely remembered taking a shower, but he wasn't sure. Kio slowly opened the door. "Hey, is anyone in he-"

Suddenly he froze, his face flushed. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was Manami's glistening breasts. Over to the side, Aoi was in the tub, soaking. Manami on the other hand was toweling off and saw Kio right away. She was just as surprised as he was.

 _What the?!_ Manami became furious. _This idiot never learns, does he?!_ Aoi screamed in shock. "What are you doing Kio?! Get out!" Kio instantly began to stumble back to the doorway. "I'm so sorry guys!" He spat out as he clumsily tried to leave the room. "I didn't mean to-"

"You…sick…pervert!" Manami threw her hand at Kio's cheek. With a hard smack, he flew into the wall, out of the room. "You think just because a girl confesses her love to you, you can just go peeping in on her whenever the hell you want?!" Manami reached for her towel to cover herself up. "Not at all!" Kio claimed. "Why are you so violent Manami?!" He stood there in shock as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Sayada, who had been watching the whole ordeal, tugged on Kio's pants. Kio looked down at the little assistroid.

 **YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED**


End file.
